


The Best Cockroach Is A Drunk Cockroach (The Get On With It Already remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo, fortified by booze, decides to make some changes.</p><p><b>Original Fic:</b> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/wishkisses/7752.html">The Best Laid Plans</a>, by <a href="http://veleda-k.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://veleda-k.livejournal.com/"><b>veleda_k</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cockroach Is A Drunk Cockroach (The Get On With It Already remix)

The door bursts open with an explosion of sound.

Hakkai has seen Gojyo drunk, but he's not sure he's ever seen the man quite so _determined,_ or, for that matter, the bulge in his pants so obvious. "Yes, Gojyo?"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo slurs. "You an' me..."

Gojyo licks his lips. Hakkai believes the next sentence mentions _tension,_ probably sexual. It's not as important as taking Gojyo by the arm and pulling him into the room.

Hakkai is fairly certain that Gojyo was not expecting to be kissed, at least not quite so soon. But he's fairly certain neither of them mind.


End file.
